The Monkees/Newsies Crossover-A Left Turn Into1899
by Muffins and Blush
Summary: The Monkees take a 'left turn' into 1899 by accident and find that the Newsies are very interesting people epseically the only two girl newsies. (thanks cone!) Read on to find out the mystery of the (dun dun dunnnn) Rubber Bands! *recentlymovedtoNewsies*
1. A Left Turn into 1899

lady ofthe celts: Ok picture this, The Monkees are driving along and Peter is in charge of giving directions

This story was written in November of 2000, in a new format. It was written over 5 sessions on AOL 

Instant Messaging between Muffins (lady ofthe celts) and Blush (hundredpapes).These 5 sessions 

make up 5 chapters, which were then split into sections for easier reading.We have kept some of the 

chatting back and forth between us in the story to preserve the integrity of what we have written.We 

hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we did writing it.So without further ado we present to 

you..............................................*drum roll courtesy of Micky Dolenz*...............................................

**~The Monkees/Newsies Crossover~**

A Left Turn into 1899 

**lady ofthe celts:** Ok picture this, The Monkees are driving along and Peter is in charge of giving directions  
****hundredpapes: lol  
**hundredpapes:** ala Ellie Mae  
**lady ofthe celts:** Yah!  
**lady ofthe celts:**They are going to a sifi convention  
**lady ofthe celts:** Micky is a big fan of Spock, so that's why they are going  
**hundredpapes:** okay.....Peter's giving directions  
**hundredpapes:** and........  
**hundredpapes:** left turn into 1899?  
**hundredpapes:** or what?  
**lady ofthe celts:** Sounds good  
**lady ofthe celts:** Though Micky is mad because he missed seeing Spock at the convention  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts:** "Peter how could you do this? My one chance to see Spock and you take us to the wrong century." Micky says, while turning to glare at Peter  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((poor peter))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((where do they park the car, that's the question))  
**hundredpapes:** in front of the World Building!!!  
**hundredpapes:** where Pulitzer has to stare at it!  
**lady ofthe celts:** Yes sooo, Mike, the only one thinking at the moment says, "Micky for heavens sake leave Peter alone. We have bigger problems to think about than you missing Spock" and he slowly pulls the car up at parks it in front of the World Building, the Newsies are gathered up to buy their papes  
**lady ofthe celts:** Micky is pouting  
**lady ofthe celts:** angrily tearing off his fake Spock ears  
**hundredpapes:** my turn!  
**lady ofthe celts:** *hands reigns to Callie*  
**lady ofthe celts:** *imagines Micky with fake Spock ears* *hehehehehehehehehe*  
**hundredpapes: **Mush turns to Jack...."Heya, Jack...what's dat ugly contraption ovah dere?" To which Race *grins* replies..."The automobile, or da people in it?"  
**lady ofthe celts:** *laughs even harder clutchin stomach* hahahahahahahaha  
**hundredpapes:** your turn  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((yay race))  
**hundredpapes:** ((Look what Blinks just showed me! P.) --it's Blink))  
**hundredpapes:** *yawns* ((whenever yous is ready....))  
**lady ofthe celts:** By this point the Monkees have made there way to the Newsies, Davy having suggested that they should talk with the locals and find out where they are, he may be short but he is smart :), *smiles at blink icon P.) hehe* So they come over and Davy is walking up to Jack to make first contact, but before he can even open up his mouth Micky runs in front of him, Spock ears back on, and says in a overly dramatic voice,   
**lady ofthe celts:** "WE Come In Peace"  
**lady ofthe celts:** All the other guys sigh  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((your turn))  
**hundredpapes:** MY TURN!!!  
**lady ofthe celts:** P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.) P.)   
**lady ofthe celts:** It's my army of Blink's  
**hundredpapes:** Blush forces her way to the front of the newsie crowd, and looks at the newcomers. After getting a WONDERFUL eyeful, she turns and shouts, "Heya, Muffins! Come see this! They're kinda cute!" Muffins runs forward, leaving a slightly upset Blink behind her to complain to Skittery. Skittery gets bored quickly, and walks over to Dutchy. Back to the girls (US).   
**lady ofthe celts: **Skittery, that boy, *hands Skittery a yoyo*  
**hundredpapes:** Muffins leans towards the one with Spoc ears. "What are you strange people called?" Blush rolls her eyes.  
**lady ofthe celts: **My turn?  
**lady ofthe celts:** please!  
**hundredpapes: **go for it!  
**lady ofthe celts:** Micky dramatically turns and says to Muffins, "We are collectively known as.......*drum roll comes from out of no where, the Newsies look around trying to figure out what is going on*... THE MONKEES!!!" a cape appears behind Micky and Peter gives him an applause. Muffins stares at him with wide eyes and for lack of anything better to do breaks up into fits off laughter, holding on to Blush to keep straight   
**lady ofthe celts:** But by this time Blush is laughing too and the two girls fall to the ground helpless with tears pouring down their faces, every one looks at them curiously  
**lady ofthe celts:** your turn  
**hundredpapes:** Race glares at Micky. "Now look at what you's done! It can take days ta make dem quit laughin' when dey get it dis bad!" Micky looks at the girls and then at his fellow monkees. "I know! Let's have Mike tell them a joke! They'll stop laughing for sure!"  
**hundredpapes:***passes torch to Candace*  
**lady ofthe celts:** Mike glared at Micky, "You saying I'm not funny?" "Oh no, now you've done it Micky," Davy said annoyed "You remember what happened last time you said that?" Micky became thoughtful for a second and suddenly got this horrified look on his face. *Mike in background* "I'm the best joke teller you've ever heard, I'll show you, I'll show you all" The two girls are still laughing, harder and harder.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Just a sec have to add one side thing  
**lady ofthe celts:** During this whole laughing fit Sarah walks up to Peter and asks, "Who's that still in the car" "Oh that's Mr. Shnieder, Our consultant" Peter replied, with helpful smile. "OOOOOOOO He's cute!!!!!! Do you think he would mind if I went over and introduce my self?" Sarah cooed. Peter thought for a moment, "I don't think he will mind" and clutched his ears as Sarah ran screaming over to the car. (more)  
**lady ofthe celts:** a few seconds later she was walking down the street cooing Lovey dovey baby to Mr. Schnieder, what can I say the family has an affinity for dummies, first Les then her. Now back to our story.......... callie


	2. The Foist Thing You Gotta Loin

hundredpapes: ok

**hundredpapes:** ok....  
**hundredpapes: **Specs says to Jack, "Dere goes yer goil, cowboy." Jack says, "Dat's okay...I nevah really liked her anyway." David looks over at Jack, surprised. Jack notices the look and says, "Well, it's true!" Race leans down and puts his hands on Blush's shoulders. "Blush! Snap outta it!" Realizing that these handsome strangers are...potential boyfriends...  
**hundredpapes:** Blush quickly stands up and dusts herself off. Muffins follows suit.  
**hundredpapes:** Blink gets over himself and confronts Muffins. "So, what? Do you think these guys are hot or somethin'?" Muffins looks at Blink, then at Micky...Blink, Micky...Blink Micky...  
**hundredpapes:** your turn  
**lady ofthe celts:** And burst out laughing again, but quickly brings it under control when she sees the hurt look on Blinks face. *Mike in background* "Here it is, the best joke in the whole wide world." Davy groans, Micky runs around screaming clutching his head, Peter listen intently. Mike, now standing on improvised stage made of grumbling Newsies, throws his arms wide and says   
**lady ofthe celts:** "Why did the chicken cross the road?" a hush falls over the crowd, even Micky stops and waits in anticipation, "Uhh, I don't know" Jack answers, ever the bright *cough* one. The Newsies all cheer behind him "Yah!" Mike pauses dramatically, thinks, pauses dramatically again, and then his face falls as he says, 'I don't know either."   
**lady ofthe celts: **Everyone breaks up in laughter and decides that these guys aren't that bad and invite them to be honorary Newsies. Micky suddenly has a Newsie hat on *ala Buy me a dog episode* and yells "Extree, Extree read all about it: Monkees Now Newsies" Yes every one is happy, except for Blink, who, not convinced with Muffins' answer to his question, eyes Micky suspiciously  
**lady ofthe celts:** you  
**hundredpapes:** The newsies (old and new) buy their papes. Jack walks the Monkees out of the distribution office. "The foist thing ya gotta loin..." "JACK!" Blush shouts. "Not that tired line again!" Jack is shocked...no one's ever cut him off like that before. "Okay, Blush, why don't you have a go at it?" Blush clears her throat. "The foist thing ya gotta loin is..."  
**lady ofthe celts:** :)  
**hundredpapes:** She's cut off by Blink. "IS that ya don't mess wid a newsie's goil." Blink glares at Micky, who doesn't seem to notice. Blush shakes her head. "As I was saying...the first thing ya gotta loin is that ya can nevah sell alone on yer first time out! So..." She slips one arm into Peter's and another into Mike's. They walk off.   
**hundredpapes:** Micky grins at Muffins and offers her his arm. She takes it, and Blink grabs her other arm. They walk in a different direction.   
**hundredpapes: **Davy looks around, confused as to who he should be selling with, since all the girls are being taken. He notices David winking at him, and quickly looks away, grabs Skittery's arm, and whispers, "You like girls, right?" Skittery gives him an odd look, and nods his head. "Good." They walk away, Skittery playing with his new yo-yo, that magically appeared a  
**hundredpapes:** few minutes ago  
**hundredpapes:** GO CANDACE!  
**lady ofthe celts:** *laughs*  
**hundredpapes:** RACHEL IS HOME AND 'NEEDS' HER COMP  
**lady ofthe celts: **I see  
**lady ofthe celts:** to be continued then  
**lady ofthe celts:** we must I have to find out if Blink kills Micky  
**hundredpapes:** yes...tomorrow, maybe!  
**hundredpapes:**lol  
**hundredpapes:** bye!


	3. How to Sell a Pape

hundredpapes: *mimics Darth Vader voice*

**hundredpapes:** *mimics Darth Vader voice*  
****hundredpapes: welcome, friend  
**hundredpapes:** *breaths*  
**lady ofthe celts: **"Noooooooooo, it's not truuuuuuuuuuuue!" *ala Luke*  
**hundredpapes:** "Yeah!" ala newsie/sheep  
**lady ofthe celts:** Do you want me to cut and paste the last few lines in?  
**hundredpapes:** no...I know where we are  
**hundredpapes:** I'm with Mike and Peter  
**lady ofthe celts:** Ok!!!!!  
**hundredpapes:** you're with Micky and Blink  
**hundredpapes:** and Davy is with Skittery  
**hundredpapes:** and a yo yo  
**hundredpapes: **YOUR TURN TO WRITE!!  
**lady ofthe celts:** having escaped David  
**hundredpapes:** yes  
**lady ofthe celts:** Who to start with *thinks hard*  
**lady ofthe celts:** *puts out fire in head* I guess I'll start with me, cause I can write me!!!  
**hundredpapes:** *mutters under breath...* figures...you WOULD be selfish and think of yourself first  
**hundredpapes:** :)  
**lady ofthe celts:** Blink, Muffins, and Micky casually walked down the street to Muffins and Blink's selling spot. Well I guess casually isn't a good word for the silent warfare that was going on between Blink and Micky. Muffins, unaware of the visual daggers being throw above her head by Blink and the sarcastic smiles being throw by Micky, was trying her best to explain the art of selling a newspaper.  
**lady ofthe celts:** I've set it up *smiles* your turn  
**hundredpapes:** *grunts* thanks  
**hundredpapes:**leave the HARD part...the REAL writing to me  
**lady ofthe celts:** of course, that's what friends are for!  
**lady ofthe celts:** That and the fact that you could probably explain the newsies thing better...  
**hundredpapes:** "So ya see," Muffins explained, "that's why you can't take quarters from guys that offer you beer." "Ahhhh...." Micky replied. "Always turn down quarters from drunk men." Blink glared at Micky. Micky smiled at Blink. The tension was rising.   
**hundredpapes:** your turn  
**hundredpapes: ***smiles sweetly*  
**lady ofthe celts:**Gee thanks!  
**lady ofthe celts:** *scene switches to Blush, Mike and Peter* "So ya see," Blush explained to a down fallen Peter, "That's why you can't take quarters from guys that offer you beer." "But I wanted to get some bubble gum from the gumball machine," Peter sighed, "Oh well" and put the gumball machine back in his pocket. Blush looked at Mike. "Is he like this all the time?" "Like this?' Mike looked at Peter who was painting psychedelic clothing on the Horace Greely (sp) statue. "Nah, he's still disoriented from the car ride, wait until later"  
**lady ofthe celts:** Passes torch to Callie  
**hundredpapes:** *SCENE CHANGE TO DAVY AND SKITTERY*  
**hundredpapes:** Skittery walks down the street, hawking headlines, while Davy looks over his shoulder, his paranoia increasing. "Slithery..." Skittery cuts him off. "It's Skittery. Get it right." Davy keeps looking over his shoulder. "Right, right...anyway, is that homosexual boy going to follow us the whole way?" Skittery looks behind him, just in time to see David jump into an alley, out of view.   
**hundredpapes:** "Nah...he'll find some other pretty-boy soon enough." Davy tries to relax.   
**lady ofthe celts:** ((*yells "Why don't you cut your hair? Why don't you live up there? Why don't you do what I do, see what I feel when I care" and dances around the room like a maniac*))  
**hundredpapes:** *SCENE CHANGE TO OTHER NEWSIES*  
**hundredpapes: **Jack sits on the steps of the distribution office, where he returned after Blush took control. "Oooh, that Blush. Who does she think she is? Rejected, disgraced...Publicly humiliated!" Boots walks over to Jack. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you Jack, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Jack! Even when taking your lumps!   
**hundredpapes:** There's no newsie in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy!  
**hundredpapes: **Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why!!!!!!"  
**hundredpapes:** DONE!!  
**hundredpapes:** And rachel is home  
**hundredpapes:** and wants her comp  
**hundredpapes:** is it too obvious that i stole those lines?  
**hundredpapes:** above?  
**hundredpapes:** :)  
**lady ofthe celts:** No not at all  
**hundredpapes:** good!  
**lady ofthe celts:** *looks around* yah not at all  
**hundredpapes:** i shall see you later  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts:** Man that rachel  
**hundredpapes:** who does she think she is?  
**lady ofthe celts:** always when we get to the good part  
**hundredpapes has left the room.******


	4. There's Nobody Like Jaaaaack!

lady ofthe celts: Hahaha I figured out how to do it

**lady ofthe celts:** Hahaha I figured out how to do it!!!!  
**hundredpapes:**lol  
**hundredpapes:**okay..........let's do this thing!!!  
**lady ofthe celts:** Ok we left off with Jacks big production number beginning right  
**lady ofthe celts:** And it's my turn  
**lady ofthe celts:** Ok here we go  
**hundredpapes:** go!  
**hundredpapes:** yes! here it comes!  
**hundredpapes:** *gets all excited!*  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((My mom just brought me 'revolver'!!!!!! *grins insanely* ok now time for Monkees))  
**lady ofthe celts:**The whole group of Newsies now picks up the chorus, "No one sells papes like Jack, bends the truth like Jack, goes running from people named Snyder like Jack." They are now doing a full blown production number in the square in front of the world building, dancing and singing, drinking mugs of beer (provided by Denton of course)   
**lady ofthe celts:** SCENE CHANGE TO MUFFINS, BLINK, AND MICKY  
**lady ofthe celts:** "Ok," Muffins was saying, "that is the basics of selling a pape, now it's your turn to try." She hands a stack of papes to Micky and sends him off. Blink's eye follows Micky as he approached his first person. "It's ok if you don't sell any today, after all some people have the talent, like myself, and others just plain don't, like for instance, maybe you. If you don't sell yours I'd be glad to help you" Blink called after him, sarcasm filled his voice.  
**hundredpapes:** *wonders if she'll ever get a turn*  
**hundredpapes:** *but doesn't really care, since she's reading Daisy's story, and it's pretty good*  
**lady ofthe celts:** Blink was on a high for about the first minute of watching Micky approach people, but he quickly fell as he watched Micky sell all his papes, and Muffins, and his in the shortest amount of time in Newsie history. Not even Jack had sold that many in so little a time. What made it worse was when Micky sold his last pape an estatic Muffins ran up and gave him a hug and a kiss   
**lady ofthe celts:** on the cheek  
**hundredpapes:** ((sure...kiss Micky))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Feeling deflated, Blink walked behind the ecstatic pair back to the distribution office. When they got to the square they were astonished to see the newsies holding Jack above their heads and belting out the final line of their song, "There's nobody... Like...Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"  
**lady ofthe celts:** your turn  
**hundredpapes:** ((let's just forget about the 'friend' that allowed you to sell with him))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Only on the cheek  
**lady ofthe celts:** only hehehe  
**hundredpapes:** ((let's just KISS him in front of her))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((in front of who?))  
**hundredpapes:** ((doesn't know where to take it to))  
**hundredpapes:** ((in front of ME!!))  
**hundredpapes: **((I LOVE MICKY!!!))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((last I checked Blink was a guy))  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts:** (( you are with Peter and Mike if I remember correctly))  
**hundredpapes:** ((needs to think about the whole Blush, Mike, and Peter thing))  
**hundredpapes: **((yeah, but you have a newsie AND a Monkee))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((You should go there for next part, we haven't seen them in a bit))  
**hundredpapes:** ((sighs.........okay...it won't be all that great...*I* haven't been thinking about it for a week...*I* wanted it to be spontaneous))  
**hundredpapes:** ((hehe))  
**hundredpapes:** ((where did we leave off with them? Peter painting Greely, right?))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((Skittery will be there as soon as he gets away from Davy, besides YOU are the one who gave ME them!!))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Yah, your exasperated with Peter.  
**hundredpapes:**((i was trying to be nice. If I'd a known you'd KISS him....))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((one the CHEEK))  
**lady ofthe celts: **((lips later hehehe))  
**hundredpapes:** ((um...I can't write Monkees. Especially not Peter. How am I gonna write for TWO Monkees?))  
**hundredpapes: **((DIE NOW!!))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((I'll help if you need it))  
**hundredpapes: **((okay...here goes nothing))  
**lady ofthe celts: **((Write you, you can do that can't you))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((wow three you's in one sentence, I'm good))  
**hundredpapes: **Blush walked down the street, with a Monkee on either arm. They kept trying to smooch her, which would normally be alright with her, but it was getting in the way with selling papers.  
**hundredpapes:** J/K  
**hundredpapes:** Let me try that one again  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((sings "good day sunshine" hmmmmmmm I love revolver))  
**lady ofthe celts:** :)  
**hundredpapes:** Blush walked down the street, shaking her head in dismay at the two Monkees behind her. Mike kept ...and Peter....  
**hundredpapes:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!!!!  
**hundredpapes:** So, we'll go on to Davy and Skittery  
**lady ofthe celts:** (("she said, I know what it's like to be dead. I know what it is to be sad."))   
**hundredpapes:***Smiles at the thought of Skittery*


	5. And Now Back to our Regularly Scheduled ...

hundredpapes: Skittery walked down the street, shaking his head in dismay at the Monkee behind him

**hundredpapes:** Skittery walked down the street, shaking his head in dismay at the Monkee behind him. "I'm serious, man!" Davy said. "That curly haired boy is a demon, or something! I'm really getting scared!" Skittery turned around and shouted to David, "Get outa heah, already! Go find Denton!" And with that, he threw his yo-yo at David.   
****hundredpapes: ((your turn, I can't write tonight))  
**lady ofthe celts:** (( ok here we go, he threw his yoyo a David and...)) said to Davy, "Quick lets get out of here while he can't see out of that eye," They ran laughing all the way, "I hope it's not permanent, Blink will be so mad, you know how hard he worked to get that eye patch?" Davy just stared at him confused. "Uh well never mind," Skittery finally slowed them to a stop. more  
**hundredpapes:** ((yeah...that's much better than my stuff))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Davy cautiously looked around panting, "I think we lost him" Skittery looked to, "Yah we did!" and smiled "man I'm glad we ran, David was freaking me out more than normal." The two got down to chatting as Skittery began explaining the basics of selling a pape. "So you see," Skittery explained, "That's why you can't take quarters from the guys who offer ya beer."  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**hundredpapes: ***goes to get milk and cookies*  
**hundredpapes:***BRB*  
**hundredpapes:***settles down w/soup mug filled to top with milk, and a whole jar of assorted cookies*  
**lady ofthe celts:** Davy was just starting to get the basics when a familiar slimy snake like figure appeared, Skittery yelled "Snyder" and ran off in the opposite direction leaving Davy standing in the middle of the sidewalk saying "Mr. Schnieder? Where? Where?"   
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts:** (ok for all yuse sayin, "why is Snyder here and Skittery scared of him?" Back off, this is my story and Snyder will chase whom ever I dang well please and if you don't like it quit readin) Davy was still trying to figure out what was going on when he heard a frantic call to run come from Skittery, but alas it was too late, Davy had been caught an taken to the refugee.  
**hundredpapes:** ((wow...that was fast...no trial or anything!))  
**hundredpapes:** ((and why is Snyder there, and why is Skittery scared of him?))  
**hundredpapes:** ((I'm not reading this anymore..it makes no sense!))  
**lady ofthe celts:** (to those of you who don't like that either see last authors note except change chase to capture) Skittery saw the whole thing and had enough sense to go an find Blush. "She'll know what to do," he muttered under his breath, "but man she is going to kill me for losing him like that." (you)  
**hundredpapes: ***takes gulp of milk-with-little-bits-of-cookie-in-it*  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((what makes no sense, me?))  
**hundredpapes:** ((never mind.))  
**hundredpapes:** :)  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((I said see authors note!!!))  
**hundredpapes:** ((okay, I think I'm ready now))  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((I could explain the whole reason but I don't think we have all night!!))  
**lady ofthe celts:**((Visualize you can writeyou can write))  
**lady ofthe celts:***runs off to get some chips* BRB  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((MMMMMMMMM sun chips)  
**hundredpapes:** Blush stood with Mike, watching Peter finish painting a psychedelic hat on Horris Greeley. "He's actually quite good. I know I could never paint like that!" she said. "Yes," Mike replied. "And all along I thought Davy was the artist, and Peter the classical musician. Hm." Just as Peter was hopping down from the statue, a frantic Skittery ran around the corner.   
**hundredpapes:**Seeing Blush, he slowed to a walk, trying to look as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Blush watched him. "So, eh...how's it rollin' Blush? Is dese guys a couple a born newsies?" Blush eyed him suspiciously. "Skittery, where's Davy?" Skittery put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "Davy, Davy...hm...where did he get off to?" Out of nowhere, a prison carriage came speeding down the road  
**hundredpapes:** Snyder was at the reins, and he looked insane. You could almost see the foam at the corners of his mouth. From inside the carriage, they heard a British voice crying out, "Skittery! Skittery, where are you?!? You've got to help me man! I know what kinds of people are in jail! They're people just like that queer boy that you threw a yo-yo at! You've got to help me!"  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((on breakfast with the beatles this morning they were talking about "A hard days night" Paul said that his favorite(sp) parts were the feild and Ringo's paradin scenes))  
**lady ofthe celts:** :)  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((ahhh it just came to me favorite song*is pleased with self*))  
**hundredpapes:** Blush looked at Skittery, who still had his hands in his pockets. He was looking around him, innocently, and whistling. Mike looked at Skittery, then Blush, then Skittery again. "What was he talking about? A queer boy?" Peter looked at Skittery, slightly upset. "You threw a yo-yo at a perfectly good queer boy?" Blush ignored this. She thought for a second  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((hehe, Now you're writing good, I love it!!))  
**hundredpapes:** then grabbed Skittery's arm ((trying to look mad at him, but really just wanting to feel his biceps. :))) We should go find Muffins and the others. They'll know what to do. Too bad I wounded Jack's pride. He probably won't be willing to help. And the only other one with even a LITTLE bit of experience at breaking people out of the refuge apparently got hit by a yo-yo.   
**lady ofthe celts:** *laughs*  
**hundredpapes:** we'll have to come up with something completely new." So.....the four(?) of them walked back towards the distribution office.  
**hundredpapes:**((take it away, muffins!))


	6. Just Soak the Bummer

lady ofthe celts: ((ok))

**lady ofthe celts:** ((ok))  
****hundredpapes: ((let's throw Race in as well now))  
**hundredpapes:** ((just a suggestion, if you haven't already thought of it...he IS your best friend))  
**hundredpapes:** ((MMMMMMMMM....enjoys her ginger snaps, and thinks of poor Muffins, eating *bleh* sun chips))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Muffins was just finishing her exciting tale about being witness to the fastest pape sell in Newsie history, when Blush and gang came upon the scene. Jack was staring at her in disbelief, "You sayin he, 'Mr. Fuzzhead' sold more papes in less time than I, 'The MOST Awesome Jack' did. I don't believe it, it just can't be true."  
**hundredpapes:** ((Thinks of poor Micky's feelings....That's not nice of Jack to call him a fuzzhead))  
**hundredpapes:** *would comfort Micky, but since you keep him in your back pocket....people might start thinking things*  
**lady ofthe celts:** "It is," Blink sighed, sitting with his head in his hands depressed beyond no end, by this time, not caring whose pride he hurt. Those two small words deflated Jack as nothing else could. Boots hit Blink on the back, "You know what you just did, now we are going to have to sing to him again, Boots took a big breath and began, "Gosh it disturbs me to see you Jack, looking... "  
**hundredpapes:** LMAO!!!  
**hundredpapes: ***honeylee's giving me weird looks*  
**hundredpapes:** *takes another gulp of milk-with-little-cookie-bits-in-it* ((yech...it's warm))  
**hundredpapes:** *puts lid back on cookie jar*  
**lady ofthe celts:** When Blush ran in yelling, "Help, we need help. Snyder's got Davy!" inturupting Boots, well this was the last straw for Jack. "That's it! That's it! Ever since these jokers showed up in that hideous contraption I have had no respect." Jack stands up and begins walking to the Lodging House, "I'm going to my room." and he stomped off only to trip over some stray boxes.  
**hundredpapes:** **WARNING** I AM Going to bed at midnight.  
**hundredpapes:** *needs SOME sleep*  
**lady ofthe celts:** The rest of the Newsies laugh, earning them a glare from Jack and all head off to sell their papes, except for Blush, Skittery (who incidentally did try to sneak off but Blush caught him) Muffins, the three Monkees, Mush and Race, who were trying to comfort Blink, well Mush more than Race.  
**lady ofthe celts:** "Just soak the bummer," Race was telling Blink. Mush glared at him, "Go soak yourself! Your not helping Race, go see if Muffins and Blush need help. Leave the advice with girls to me." Race just blew smoke in Mush's face and sauntered over to the group planning Davy's escape.  
**hundredpapes:** ((Mush DID meet that one girl that one night...I guess that makes him the resident expert))  
**lady ofthe celts: **Micky was just finishing his run through, demonstrating his plan as he went along. "...An once we've dug the tunnel under his room we pop up through the floor and BAM! *Micky claps hands together* He's out!!!" Muffins stared at him, "Well that's great and all, but he is on the second story." Micky thinks hard for a moment and then a lightbulb pops above his head.  
**lady ofthe celts:** he reaches up and turns it off, "We can just use a ladder and make a hole in the ceiling!" Mike hits him in the back of the head, "That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard." at that moment Peter piped up, "We could have him jump from the window!" Mike sighed, "I take that back."  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts:** Race just made it to the group, "I know how we can get him out..." and they all bent their heads together planning and listening to Race's ideas.


	7. Race's Famous Plan

lady ofthe celts: LATER THAT NIGHT A

**lady ofthe celts:** LATER THAT NIGHT A.K.A. RACE'S FAMOUS PLAN  
**lady ofthe celts: **As they all approached the refuge, Davy could be seen in the window. "How do you know it's him Mike?" Peter whispered "Well," Mike explained, "The shadow is short, it's obviously British and has bushy eye brows." "Wow!" Peter exclaimed, "That's great!"   
**lady ofthe celts:** "That and he can hear Davy singing." Micky scoffed and Mike blushed. "I want to be free" could be heard floating across the court yard. "Give it up, Davy!" Micky yelled and all the others shushed him.  
**lady ofthe celts:** your turn  
**hundredpapes:** hmm  
**lady ofthe celts: ***smiles* so what is Race's famous plan  
**lady ofthe celts:** like how I leave the hard part to you  
**hundredpapes:** *I was hoping YOU'D take that*  
**lady ofthe celts:** I could if you want I just wanted to share  
**hundredpapes:** no, no  
**hundredpapes: **I'll do it  
**lady ofthe celts:** *smiles again* hehehe little does she know I had no idea where to go, oops did I type that out loud  
**hundredpapes:** Everyone but Race stayed behind, hiding in the shadows. Blink held a rope, that once again, he would never get to use. Race walked to the front door, opened it, and disappeared inside. In a few short minutes, he was out again, with Davy following behind, dressed in the typical black and white striped prison uniform.  
**hundredpapes:** Muffins looked at Race, surprised. "I thought you were going to set a bomb off and blow the door open, and run before Snyder got to you!" Race shrugged. "Yeah, well, Snyder left the key in the door. I figured it would be easier to just unlock it, you know?"  
**lady ofthe celts:** :)  
**hundredpapes:** Peter patted Race on the back. "You're a brave man." Race looked at him oddly, and decided to ignore him. "So, what're we gonna do about Jack's pride? He just ain't the same."  
**hundredpapes:** BACK AT THE LODGING HOUSE  
**hundredpapes:** more  
**lady ofthe celts:** DUH  
**lady ofthe celts:**:)  
**hundredpapes:** shut up  
**lady ofthe celts:** *crunch crunch crunch mmmmmmmm sun chips crunch crunch crunch*  
**hundredpapes:** Spot sat on the bunk across from Jack's. After the whole Distribution Office fiasco, Boots had run to Brooklyn and gotten him. Spot looked at Jack. "What are ya gonna do? Blush started this whole thing, by showing some interest in those Chimpanzees, and then she cut you off on your most famous line. Then Muffins came and deflated your ego even more by bragging about the Fuzzhead. Then ya fall on yer face...."  
**hundredpapes:** Jack looked at his 'friend'. "Why don't ya rub some more lemon juice into my open wound?" "Well, Jacky Boy, what're ya gonna do?"  
**hundredpapes:***take it Muffins*  
**hundredpapes:** *looks at the clock*  
**hundredpapes:***one and a half minutes*  
**lady ofthe celts:** "I'm going to......Sing!" Jack stood up, music swells in the background. "Noooo!" Spot yelled, "I'll have none of that, I can see your exhausted, have you had anything to eat today?" Jack shook his head. "Well then lets go to Tibby's maybe Denton will be there and we could get something to eat."  
**lady ofthe celts:** TIBBY'S  
**hundredpapes:***one minute*  
**hundredpapes:** *oops! look at the time! twelve o'clock on the nose!*  
**hundredpapes:***finish what you were saying...I can wait that long*  
**lady ofthe celts:** The victorious rescue party walked in and found a table. Just then Spot and Jack walked in, took a table across the room and glared at the others. Also who was to walk in the door but, Denton. The whole place cheered, they would eat today, but quickly quieted when Denton walked in again and stood by himself.  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts:** "Hi guys! Denton called, "I'd like you to meet my long lost twin brother, Who also has the power of the bow tie!" The crowd quieted with awe, thinking how many more jail breaks and meals that meant, Denton's twin stepped forward, "Hi my name is Mr. Dobalena, Mr. Bob Dobalena."  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((Hahaha you will have to start next time, hehehe))  
**hundredpapes:** *rolls eyes*  
**hundredpapes:** Bob Dobalena  
**hundredpapes:** clever   
**hundredpapes:**OKAY.........G'NIGHT!!!!  
**lady ofthe celts:** I know, *head grows*  
**lady ofthe celts:** Night  
**hundredpapes:***pops head with needle*  
**lady ofthe celts:** Owww that hurt  
**hundredpapes:** you needed it  
**hundredpapes:** see ya later  
**lady ofthe celts**: Just like Jack, my pride is deflated  
**lady ofthe celts:** bye


	8. Did Somebody Say Sauerkraut?

You have just entered room "lady ofthe celts Chat46

**You have just entered room "lady ofthe celts Chat46.**  
**hundredpapes has entered the room.**  
**lady ofthe celts:** Wow it's my chat room  
**lady ofthe celts:** *feels special for no good reason*  
**hundredpapes: **yeah, but you didn't give it a cool name  
**lady ofthe celts:** :) you get to start!!!  
**lady ofthe celts:** How do I do that?  
**hundredpapes:** when it gives you the option to invite people, when you first make it, you can delete the name they give you  
**hundredpapes:** and put in a new one  
**lady ofthe celts:** Ahhhh  
**lady ofthe celts:** I see  
**lady ofthe celts:***sigh* next time  
**hundredpapes:** OKAY, LET'S GET CRACKIN'!!!  
**hundredpapes:** we were just introduced to Denton's twin, Dobalena, correct?  
**lady ofthe celts:** Yes  
**lady ofthe celts:** Mr. Bob Dobalena  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((zilch))  
**hundredpapes:** Upon hearing the name, Peter enters into a trance. "Mr. Dobalena, Mr. Bob Dobalena." He stands on the table, still repeating the name. Suddenly, the glaze clears out of his eyes, and he says, "I have had a vision!" A flag with the Monkees symbol waves behind him, while a slow version of the Monkees theme song (so as to make it more patriotic) plays in the background.  
**lady ofthe celts:** :)  
**hundredpapes: **"We repeat it over and over again...Mr. Dobalena, Mr. Bob Dobalena....Then we throw in other nonsense. Like...China Clipper calling Alameter...and Never mind the furthermore, the plea is self-defense. Or...It is of my opinion that the people are intending." Peter grins. "For years to come, adoring fans will be hypnotized by its hypnotic sound."  
**hundredpapes:** "Girls with names like Callie and Candace will play it in their cars on miniature silver records. Oh yes, my friends. They will have miniature silver records in the future." His eyes grow larger. "They'll repeat it with us. When it ends, they'll start it again, and again, and again, and again!"  
**lady ofthe celts:** :) :) :) *and again* :) :) :)  
**hundredpapes:** Micky joins him on the table. "That's so crazy, it just might work!!" The two look at each other, and their faces fall. "Nah, it'll never happen." Peter shrugs. "It was just a thought."  
**hundredpapes:** They hop off the table.  
**hundredpapes:** TAKE IT AWAY!!!!  
**lady ofthe celts:** Gee thanks *ponders where to take the story* funny though!!!  
**lady ofthe celts:** :)  
**lady ofthe celts:** Well, everyone runs up to greet the two providers of their meal and then sit back down to order the most expensive thing they can find, after all there's two of them paying now.  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts**: "Hey, dancing waiter guy," Race called out, "Me and my pals here want ta order something, if you don't mind." The dancing waiter guy came over to the table, "May I take your order please." "Uh yes, I'd like a steak, and potatoes and wine, my man!" Race said, trying to look like an upper class person. The dancing waiter just cleared his throat and went on. "and for the rest of you?"   
**hundredpapes:** ((my GOOD man. That's how Michael Crawford says it in Hello, Dolly))  
**lady ofthe celts:** All the others poked fun at Race and then ordered their meals. "Do you have chicken lips?" Micky asked the waiter. Looking confused the waiter said, "I don't think so sir." "Umm, then how about turkey hands?" asked Micky with a smile, Peter snickering beside him. The waiter shook his head and said, "No."   
**lady ofthe celts:** "Hmmm, well how about frog legs? Would you happen to have any of those?" Micky asked, stifling laughter. At this the waiters face lit up. "Why yes sir! We do! In fact it is the house specialty. Would you like them medium or rare?" Micky got a sick look on his face and smacked Peter who was still snickering. "Ummmm, medium I guess." Davy just shook his head and turned to the waiter. "I would like an order of sauerkraut please."  
**lady ofthe celts:** The others on the table looked at Davy funnily, I mean who orders sauerkraut alone? "What?!?" Davy exclaimed "Snyder had some, and it looked so good." Davy's eyes glaze over. "I've been craving some all day." After a while the food came. The waiter passed it out to everyone giving Davy his last. "Here is your sauerkraut sir." The waiter put the plate down in front of Davy.  
**lady ofthe celts:**At that very same moment the door burst open and HE showed up, His silloet in the open door way. "Sauerkraut? Did someone say sauerkraut?" Yes it was HIM! The Sauerkraut Burglar! (aka Crutchy) In all his dashing glory! He quickly strode, uhhh I mean hobbled, across the room. His black mask shining, his floppy hat flopping, and his jail suit swishing. In one swift movement he nabbed Davy's sauerkraut plate and before anyone could say anything was back out the door.  
**lady ofthe celts:** After a few seconds of staring at Davy's empty place, up at the swinging door, and back at Davy's place, Mike asked, "Wasn't that the kid with the crutch and funny laugh I saw this morning?" "Yah," Blush said and sighed. Muffins got a horrified look on her face and quickly spoke up, "But don't tell him we know. He still thinks no one knows and it would break his heart if he found out." Mike sensing the gravity of the situation promised, "I won't tell, we won't tell. Right guys?" All the other Monkees agreed, but Mike did pause to wonder how much of a hold on sanity this Crutchy fellow really had.  
**lady ofthe celts:** poor Jack's deflated ego  
**hundredpapes:** ((I'll take care of Jack))  
**hundredpapes:** ((clears throat...er...fingers?))


	9. Super Hero Extraordinaire

hundredpapes: "Look at 'em all

**hundredpapes:** "Look at 'em all." Jack said to Spot. "Talking like they's is old friends or something. Who do dey tink dey are?" Spot looked at the group of newsies and Monkees across the restaurant. "It's kind a scary, Jacky-Boy. Look at how fast dey replaced you. Neither one of us is safe as long as dose fools is heya. What can we do?"  
**hundredpapes:** ((hmm....What can they do?!?))  
**hundredpapes:** ((ponders))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((hmmmmmm and I always thought it would be Blink to attempt to kill Micky, or maybe he still is, we haven't heard from him for awhile...))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((I can take it if your having trouble))  
**hundredpapes:** ((GooooOOOOOooooo.......MUFFINS!!!))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Jack thinks really hard.................  
**lady ofthe celts:** Spot rushes to get a cup of water to put out the fire, and still Jack thinks...........  
**lady ofthe celts:** A light bulb pops up above Jacks head, Jack jumps up on the table, throws his arms into the air, and yells, "I've got it!" All of Tibbys goes quiet and looks at Jack. Finally coming out of his triumphant pose, Jack notices that everyone is looking at him. "Ummmm, false alarm," Jack laughs weakly as Spot pulls him back down to his seat  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((your turn))  
**lady ofthe celts:** (("I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, didily didily, there they are a standing in a row. Big ones small ones some as big as your head, and even the kind that fit up your nose!"))  
**hundredpapes: **"So," Spot asked, "What's the plan?" Jack looked at him coyly (*doesn't know the exact definition of coy, but it sounds good right now*). "Wait here. I'll be back." With that, Jack jumped to his feet, and ran out the door. If you were listening closely (no one was, but...) you could hear footsteps on the roof of Tibbys.   
**hundredpapes:** In a few minutes, Jack was back, and Spot was standing up to leave. "Spot, where ya going?" Spot tried not to look too frantic. "Uh, I.." He glanced again out the window, and saw the huge light in the sky (not unlike the Batman light, only with a key, crossing a cane instead of a bat). "I...gotta go. I'll talk to ya later, Jack."  
**hundredpapes:** Jack sat in his seat, anxiously awaiting the arrival of....Brooklyn. *super hero music plays in background, and Monkees and newsies all look around to see what's happening*  
**hundredpapes:** A figure comes through the doorway  
**hundredpapes: **Covered in shadows.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn  
**hundredpapes:** "Shadow!" The figure shouted. "Get off a me! I'm trying to save the day!" *hehe...get the little pun? Look, I don't even KNOW Shadow, and I'm putting her in my story. Shadow, I'd like you to know that I'm not making any money off of this, PLEASE DON'T HATE/SUE ME!*  
**hundredpapes:** After yelling "Brooklyn!" and brandishing his cane the figure entered the restaurant. "Who summoned me?" Jack stood up, looking like a boy who has just met his idol. "It was ME, Brooklyn! Me! I need your help!" Jack looked around the room, and seeing that this was not a private area, suggested that he and Brooklyn go to the lodging house to talk.  
**hundredpapes:** *kicks Muffins in the butt* Take it away!  
**lady ofthe celts:** *pokes Blush in the eye* Thanks!!!  
**lady ofthe celts:** AT THE LODGING HOUSE  
**hundredpapes: **((*just noticed that sometimes the newsies have accents, and sometimes they don't*))  
**hundredpapes:** ((doesn't matter either way...just an observation))  
**lady ofthe celts: **"Ise just don't know what to do Mush, I feel like I'm losing her more and more every second she is with that fuzz head." Blink sat on his bed at the lodging house, having declined to go out paradin' with the Monkees around town. Mush was to the right of him, while Cone sat on the other side of him, having been called in by Mush to help him with the problem  
**hundredpapes:** ((there are beetles all over my house for some odd reason.))  
**hundredpapes:** ((*wishes they were BEATles*))  
**hundredpapes:**((hehe...HEYA, CONE!!!!))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((I saw the cutest picture with paul that I have to show you))   
**hundredpapes:** ((*likes Ringo best*))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((it's not the guy in it, but the sign by it that is cute!!))  
**hundredpapes:** ((Dustin, from work...his uncle is a professional drummer. He's met all kinds of famous musicians, including Ringo.))  
**lady ofthe celts:***flash back to Mush asking Cone* "Uh Cone," Mush said tentatively, circling his foot on the ground, "Well uhh, Ise got a problem and Ise was wonderin if youse could help." "Sure, anything to help you Mush," Cone replied, "So what's your problem?" "Well uh Blink is having girl problems and it's over my head, and I'm the resident girl expert!"   
**hundredpapes:**((what with that one girl that one night))  
**hundredpapes:** :)  
**lady ofthe celts:** Cone looked at him, "Resident girl expert?" and started laughing, "Ahhh, Mush you crack me up, resident girl expert, I'll be laughing at that one for a while." Ignoring Mush's hurt look Cone took him by his, well muscled arm:), "Come on Mush, lets go help Blink."


	10. Resident Girl Expert

lady ofthe celts: *flash back to present*

**lady ofthe celts:***flash back to present*  
**lady ofthe celts:** Mush was patting him on the back, "Don't worry, we'll think of something." "I don't think she's replacing you Blink," Cone said reassuringly, "She is just dazzled by these strangers different appearance, in the end she'll come back to you, I know she will." Blink looked at her hopefully, "You think so?"   
**lady ofthe celts:** Cone couldn't bear to tell him anything else but yes when she saw that eye gleaming with hope in it. "Yah Blink," she patted him on the back, "I'm sure." But Blink could see the truth in her eyes. "You're patronizing me aren't you!" Blink snapped at Cone. Both Cone and Mush were taken back, Blink had never snapped at them like this before.   
**hundredpapes:**((I don't think Blink knows the meaning of the word 'patronize.'))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((Yah, the crazier Blink is, the smarter he gets. Just wait until he's foaming at the mouth, he could write a PHD dissertation!))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Cone looked at Mush, hoping to get a cue from him as to what they should do. Blink caught this look too (he may only have one eye but it's a good eye) "I see how it is, your both patronizing me!" Blink's voice grew louder and more high pitched, his eye was getting this crazy look that Mush had only see one time before when Blink had gotten tired of Crutchy commenting on his smell in the morning. It wasn't until this incident that Crutchy got his current name, before he was just "the crazy laugh kid."   
**hundredpapes: **((lol))  
**lady ofthe celts:** The craziness filled his eye and Blink began to chuckle in a very disturbing way. "Well I'll show you! I haven't lost her yet. Fuzz head will regret the day he saw my girl," Blink's chuckle, became a full out maniacal laugh, "Oh yes, he will see." Then in one swift motion Blink had grabbed a hand full of rubber bands and the handy knife set by the door just for these type of things and clutching his treasures ran out of the lodging house, cackling all the way.   
**hundredpapes:** ((Rubber bands? For these type of things? *ponders*))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Cone and Mush just sat there frozen staring at the door. "Now look what you've done," Mush accused Cone. "What I've done! What do you mean mister 'I'm the resident girl expert'? What have you done?" Cone yelled back. Mush looked at Cone, "YOU, were supposed to help me." Cone looked back, warming to the subject, "YOU need all the help you can get." The argument built up and crazy Blink with the knife and rubber bands was momentarily forgotten.   
**lady ofthe celts:** The arguing couple was so into their argument that they didn't hear the hero background music that was gradually getting louder. The two were almost to blows when the Lodging house door flew open. A small guy stood in the doorway and yelled, "Brooklyn!" and brandished his cane. Cone and Mush stopped and looked at the small guy. A voice was heard from behind him. "Brooklyn, must you always do that when we go through a doorway?," an exasperated Jack asked.   
**hundredpapes:** ((hero music follows them...hehehe))  
**lady ofthe celts:** Brooklyn looked back, "Yes, it is required under the super hero charter of 1895." Jack blinked at Brooklyn (have I mentioned yet how smart he is?), Brooklyn sighed, "I just do it cause I like to, Ok?" Jack smiled at him, "Ok! Just wondering, not that I have anything against it Brooklyn. If it's ok with Brooklyn, It's ok with me! Now what are we going to do about that fuzz head?" The two began whispering, ignoring Cone and Mush. Cone looked at Mush, "You know what this means?," Mush looked blankly at Cone. "Ahh never mind. This means that Micky is in danger from Blink and Jack. You know how devastating it would be to Muffins if they caught him. We must go and warn them!"   
**lady ofthe celts:** *yawns* time for bed, you get to start tomorrow!  
**hundredpapes:** *looks at watch* What are you talking about? It's three thirty, PM!  
**lady ofthe celts:** :p Sure, in you're little world it is! Night!  
**hundredpapes:** 'night!


	11. Blink Strikes Back

You have just entered room "Skittery and Aaron

**You have just entered room "Skittery and Aaron.**  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**lady ofthe celts:** Ok nice compromise  
**hundredpapes:** glad you think so  
**hundredpapes:** where were we?  
**lady ofthe celts:**Uhhh one sec I'll pull it up  
**hundredpapes:** I made a cheesy Macaroni casserole for dinner today  
**hundredpapes:** all from scratch  
**hundredpapes:** I made a white sauce and everything  
**hundredpapes:** i miss my Professional Culinary Arts days  
**lady ofthe celts:** *gasps* I'm impressed it's more than I could do  
**hundredpapes:** lol  
**hundredpapes:** I've seen you cook before  
**lady ofthe celts: **and you agree!  
**lady ofthe celts: **It's your turn to write, take it away!!!!!!!!  
**hundredpapes:** THE PARADIN' SCENE  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((oh yah! we all went paradin!!!!))  
**hundredpapes: **Blush twirls her baton, and looks back at her fellow paraders. Peter was riding on the back of an elephant, waving and smiling to the imaginary children. There would have been real ones, but their parents were wise enough to lock them in when they saw a group of newsies and Monkees parading down the street. Oh, and it was 1:00 am as well.   
**hundredpapes:**Davy and his choir of gnomes were singing something about a magic carpet ride, while Mike threw out armfuls of candy (once again, to non-existent children). Skittery tumbled and jumped over his leg multiple times to the awe of the ... crowd. Muffins was sitting on a float (which was really the Monkee-mobile in disguise), but since no one was driving, she wasn't getting very far. So she jumped down and did her Michael Flatley impersonation, ala Lord of the Dance.   
**lady ofthe celts:** ((HAHA! Davy the Gnome!!!! My sister will never live that one down! *proceeds to put on whole Riverdance Production in computer room* ))  
**hundredpapes: **Micky had been leading the imaginary llamas, and somehow took a wrong turn. No one even noticed, until Cone and Mush came running, trampling on a large amount of the audience the crew had gathered (which were really dummies made out of trash). "Blush! Muffins! Where's Micky?!? Something awful is going to happen! Blink left in a fit of anger, and he took (dun dun duuuuuun) the rubber bands!!!"  
**hundredpapes:**Blush, Muffins, and Skittery gasp. "Not (dun dun duuuuun) the rubber bands!" "Yes," replied Mush, "The (dun dun duuuuun) rubber bands!" Mike, Davy and Peter were up with the newsies now. Mike looked at the worried faces of his friends. "I don't get it. What's so bad about rubber bands?" The newsies looked at him, then simultaneously said, "dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun!"  
**hundredpapes:** ((Okay, Muffins, what's so bad about rubber bands?))  
**lady ofthe celts:** dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun. :) Mwahahahaha! The group ran back to the place that they had most likely lost Micky and his llamas. Screams could be heard coming from the alley near by. "Oh no!" Muffins cried in horror, clutching her face, "We're to late!" They all ran in to the alley and were confronted with the most horrifying picture they had ever seen.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Blink was standing over Micky, knife clutched in one hand, the (dun dun duuuuuuunn) rubber bands in the other. Blink cackled, "See if you ever mess with my girl again." Blink reached down and grabbed Micky's curly hair and went to work. In a matter of seconds he had finished. Laughing evilly one more time Blink ran, leaving the poor mutilated Micky to fend for himself.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Muffins ran up to Micky's trembling figure crouched in the shadows, "Are you ok?" She put one hand on his shoulder. Micky slowly turned around, his head coming into the light. Muffins jumped back in horror. The rest of the group ran screaming. Micky looked at Muffins. "What has he done to me?"  
**lady ofthe celts:** A FEW HOURS LATER  
**lady ofthe celts:** It took the group some time to get used to Micky's new hair do. Rubber bands held the few long pieces remaining at odd angles from Micky's head. The rest had been shorn short with Blinks knife. (think Jareth from Labyrinth, but with shorter curly hair) On the back of his head was shaved the words, "I Love Blink" and underneath it was the phrase "Mecka Lecka Hi Mecka Heiny Ho." Oh yes, Blink had his revenge, but were the Monkees troubles over? What about Jack and Brooklyn. What dastardly deeds have they been plotting?  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((Ok Blush....Your turn!!!!!!!!))  
**hundredpapes:** ((great. *sighs* Okay, here goes nothing.))  
**hundredpapes:** It was 5:00 in the morning. New York was starting to wake up. Not a lot, but a little. People were hitting the snooze buttons on alarm clocks. Anyway. After such a traumatic night, Skittery was walking Blush back to the lodging house. He wouldn't allow her to sell papes today, not after all that she had witnessed. As they walked past Bottle Ally (or was it the harbor? ..Maybe it was Central Park...I forget)  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((snooze buttons? Ooooookey Doooookey...))  
**hundredpapes:** Anywho...as they walked past one of those locations, Skittery was saying something about how Micky should go visit Medda, and maybe borrow a wig or something. He heard a muffled laugh (or what he THOUGHT was a muffled laugh, but in reality it was a muffled cry), and thought, "I'm pretty slick! I bet I could just slip my arm right around her waist, and she wouldn't mind! I'm one smooth studly, jumping-over-the-leg kind of guy!"  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((hehe))  
**hundredpapes:**BUT...reaching his arm out, he realized that Blush's hips weren't quite as developed as they looked. Looking over, he saw Davy's terrified face. "I thought you said you like girls!!" Skittery jumped back, both agog AND aghast! He could see David glaring at him from a dark ally. But where was Blush?  
**lady ofthe celts:** *laughs*


	12. EEEEEEEEEEWWW!!!

hundredpapes: BACK AT THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE HIDEAWAY PLACE THINGY

**hundredpapes:** BACK AT THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE HIDEAWAY PLACE THINGY  
**hundredpapes: **"Jack!" Blush shouted. "What do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea what time it is? I'm tired. I don't have time for your silly games." Jack looked at Brooklyn and Brooklyn smirked. "This isn't a game, sweety." Blush's eyes widened. "SPOT! I told you not to call me sweety in front of the guys!"  
**hundredpapes:** Jack pivoted in the general direction of his fallen hero. "Spot? YOU'RE Brooklyn? Scrawny little Spot is my idol?!?" Spot looked at the ground, hero music dying in the background. "I just wanted you to like me." *sappy Full House music plays* Jack looked Spot over. "I DID like you, Spot! I always have!" Blush waited impatiently for this embarrassing ordeal to end.  
**lady ofthe celts:** :)  
**hundredpapes:** "Um...I think you guys were supposed to be kidnaping me. Want to get on with it?" The two guys broke out of their tearful (it was very touching) embrace. "Uh," The Clever One (Jack) said, "Yeah, back to that." Blush was shoved into a corner, cold and damp. She heard a grunt, and looked down to see what she had landed on. Low and behold, it was Muffins. "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!" Blush said, suddenly realizing why the ground was cold and damp. "Muffins! They have toilets for that kind of thing!!"  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((HEY!!!! I don't THINK sooooo))  
**hundredpapes:** ((It's ok! It's your turn! You can defend yourself!))  
**lady of the celts: **Muffins choked out around her gag. "Mrrrrf Mrrrf Mrrrf." Blush looked at her, "What?" "Mrrrrf Mrrrf Mrrrf.." Muffins said again, pointing to her gag. "Oh! Take off gag! Ok!" And Blush took off the gag. "Finally!" Muffins exclaimed, "As for your first assumption, that wet and damp spot was left there by Brooklyn himself!" Both girls thought that over for a moment. "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!" They yelled and quickly backed away from the corner.  
**hundredpapes:** ((if you can point at your gag, why don't you just take it off yourself?))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((hey give me a break, I'm still traumatized over the whole Micky thing. I was the only one who stayed you know))  
**lady ofthe celts:** "Sooo, how did you get here?" Blush asked. "Well I was walking by Micky (who by this time had a bag on his head) when something to the side distracted me. I went to check it out and before I knew it, all these kids yelling "Brooklyn!" were popping out of previously uninhabited places firing their sling shots at me. I dove into the only cover I could find, which turned out to be behind a tree. Well I got the start of my life when the tree came to life and threw a bag over me. I could hear Jacks voice yell, "I've got her Brooklyn! I've got her." Muffins finished her story.  
**lady ofthe celts:** "Sooooo, do you want to know how I got here?" Blush asked. "Nahhh," Muffins said, "I read the story while I was stuck in Brooklyn's throne room." Blush just looked at Muffins oddly, maybe that Micky incident had affected her more than she was willing to admit.   
**lady ofthe celts:** "Well, lets see if we can find a way out of here." Blush said trying to get her own mind off that horrible experience. The two girls set about the room, trying to find a way out. "Do you hear something?" Muffins asked, who was looking by a vent. "No," Blush said, "Are you feeling alright?" "No, I'm serious! Come over here I think I hear voices." Muffins exclaimed.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Blush came over next to Muffins and she began to hear the voices too. It was Jack and....Brooklyn. And they were planning their next move against the Monkees. "What are we going to do tonight Brooklyn?" and anxious Jack asked. "The same thing we do every night, Try to take over the world!" Brooklyn replied in a grand voice. "But...Brooklyn? What about the Monkees?" Jack asked. "Oh yah, well take care of them first. Now that we have Muffins and Blush we can get on with step two. We'll use them as bait to lure the Monkees in. And when we have them we'll do horrible things to them like paint their toe nails and..." Brooklyn's voice floated through the vent.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Blush and Muffins listened in horror, "We must get out of here and warn them." Muffins cried, finally coming back to her old self, the Micky incident forgotten for the moment. "But how are we going to get out?" Blush asked, ever the one grounded in reality. Just at that moment a part of the floor caved in and BAM! Race's and Blink's heads popped out of the hole. "Any of youse goils needin a rescue?" Race smiled. Blush smiled back, "Looks like Micky's plan came in handy after all!" The two girls hopped into the opening and were whisked to safety, hopefully in enough time to warn the Monkees of their impending dooooooooooom.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Your turn!!!!!!!  
**hundredpapes:** BACK TO THE MONKEES AND SKITTERY (and others)  
**hundredpapes:** "So, where ya takin' us, huh, Skittery?" Mush whined. ((yes, Moinks, WHINED!)) Skittery ignored the urge to offer cheese, and replied, "To Medda's." Mush wasn't satisfied with this answer. It didn't make any sense. He looked over at Cone. "Uh-uh, Mush," she said. "It's my week to have the brain. You ain't gettin' ME to lose out." Skittery sighed and explained slowly to Mush, "Mush, we're going to Medda's because it's the safest place for us to be right now. We're trying to get the Monkees out of here before any more 'casualties' can occur."  
**hundredpapes:** Micky touched the sack over his head protectively. Davy gestured towards Micky. "Yeah, mate. I could be next. This face (and head of hair) is worth millions of dollars!" Once the group entered Irving Hall, Micky borrowed a large, curly, red wig from Medda. Moments later, the rescue party returned, coming through a hole in the stage. Blink, giving up the (dun dun duuuuun) rubber bands and knife (papes were more his bag), helped Muffins and Blush from the hole. "Muffins! Get yer foot offa my head!" Race's voice could be heard coming through the hole.   
**hundredpapes:** There were affectionate 'welcome backs' all around. With the exception of Blink and Micky. But everywhere else...(cough) Skittery and Blush (cough). After Muffins gave Micky a big hug, she called everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "We must get the Monkees out of here! Spot and Jack are planning to do horrible things! Like...like...painting their toe nails!" Muffins clutched her face in horror (again). Peter perked up. "With glitter?" Davy, clutched his toe nails possessively (yes, clutched his toe nails), and looked at Peter saying, "Do you know how much these toe nails are worth?!?" Blush pushed Skittery away, leaving him to complain to Blink. Blink gets bored quickly and walks over to Dutchy (who had really been with them the whole time, but he's easily over-looked).  
**lady ofthe celts:** Blink, that boy, *hands Blink a yo-yo*  
**hundredpapes:** Blush ignored all of this. "We've got to get the Monkees back to their time! It's the only way they'll be safe!"  
**hundredpapes:** ((Only problem is, How DO they get back to the future? I'm going to seek revenge for the whole "How to Break Davy Out of the Refuge" thing. Your turn. Go ahead and finish it off.))  
**lady ofthe celts:** ((I suppose fair is fair. Mwahahaha, I get to finish it! *plans various ways to kill off Blush*))  
**hundredpapes:** *stale laughter*  
**lady ofthe celts:** :Þ


	13. Fish Heads

lady ofthe celts: Medda walked in at the end of the conversation, her red hair foofing out and her lime green tuxedo blaring

**lady ofthe celts:** Medda walked in at the end of the conversation, her red hair foofing out and her lime green tuxedo blaring. "What's this I hear? You guys are trying to find a way to get back to the future?" She pulled out an electric blue fan and began waving it, making especially sure to run it across David's face (who was peering out from an alley like corner at Davy). "Well, it just so happens that my Auntie Grizelda has been working on a method for time travel some years now. Let me contact her and see if she'll come and help you boys out." Medda penned a note, "Race, would you be a darling and run this to my auntie?" Race took the note, kissed it, and ran off to Medda's Auntie Grizelda.  
**lady ofthe celts:** A few minutes later Race came back with a very eccentric lady and her assistant. When they entered Peter leaned over to Micky and said, "Look at that lady, I don't think a bird of grace has ever lit upon her." Micky just sighed, adjusting his wig in the mirror. Medda ran up and hugged the lady, "Auntie Grizelda, I'm so happy to see you!" Putting an arm around the lady's shoulders Medda turned, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my Auntie Grizelda. She makes the best plate of righteously made fudge in the whole city!" Medda then introduced the group to her.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Auntie Grizelda looked at the assembled group. They all seemed like a nice bunch of kids, well except for that Peter kid, she didn't like him a bit. "Sooooo, you want to go to the future, eh? Well you have come to the right woman. Tell me what our resources are. Noodle! My notebook." The girl beside her pulled out a notebook and handed it up.   
**lady ofthe celts:** AN HOUR OR SO LATER (geesh, these things take time you know)  
**lady ofthe celts:** The Monkees stood by the Monkee Mobile in front of the world building while Noodle was finishing attaching a long pole to the back of the car. Auntie Grizelda was making final touches on the wire spanning the distance between the headline board and Horace Greely's head. "Noodle," she called out, "are you finished hooking up the pole?" Noodle nodded her head. "Then go and make sure the flux capacitor thingy bob is ready to go." Climbing down from Greely, Auntie Grizelda mad her way to the Monkees to go over the procedure one more time.  
**lady ofthe celts:** "Ok, let me make sure you have this. You are going to drive around the statue three times, clapping your hands and singing "Fish Heads" while Davy recites "The day we fall in love" as fast as he can. You got that?" The Monkees nodded their heads, this was her 50th time going over the plan in the last hour or so. "All right then, it's time to make your final goodbyes." Auntie Grizelda left them to make last minute preparations.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Muffins ran up and hugged Micky. "I'll miss you and your pointy Spock ears!" she cried and hugged him again. Micky looked at Blink's angry face over Muffins shoulder and down at Muffins. "I'll miss you too." And then with a smile at Blink he kissed her......  
**lady ofthe celts:** On the nose. Muffins smiled at him, tugged his wig and stepped back into Blinks protective arms. Blink looked at Micky for a second and stuck out his hand. "Glad to see you go.....um I mean... I hope there's no hard feelings or anything." Micky touched his wig for a second, "Hey no worries man, I kind of like the pink look!" Blush walked up to Mike and Peter. "Hey guys! I'm sure going to miss you and your...um youness." Mike stuck out his hand, "It's been fun. Thanks for the pape selling lessons. I'll never take a quarter from a man offering me beer."   
**lady ofthe celts: **Peter looked at Blush and burst out in tears, sweeping Blush into a gigantic hug. "I'll miss you sooooo much." tears poured, "I'll never forget you and how you taught me to sell papes. I don't know what I'll do with out you." Peter stepped back clutching Blush's hand. "Farewell!" he cried and placed a big tear-filled kiss on her hand. Skittery, caught up in the moment grabbed her other hand and placed a kiss of his own! Davy approached Skittery, "Thanks for saving me from that queer boy. I can't say that I'll miss our adventures together, but it was fun." Davy leaned in and gave a partial half hug (hey everyone else was doing it, and Davy is never one to be out of style) Skittery gave a half hearted hug back. David could be seen glaring at him from the alley across the street.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Auntie Grizelda came back. "All right boys, we are ready to send you home. Please take your places in the car." The boys took their original places and sat in anticipation. "Noodle, to the bike." Grizelda called out. Noodle obediently went to the bike. "Now start pedaling, we need to build the electricity up!" Noodle began to frantically pedal. "Now on the count of two and a half I want you to start your trip around the statue and (music builds in the background) To The Future!" her voice echoed after each word.  
**lady ofthe celts:** Grizelda motioned for the group of newsies gathered to step back. "One...Two...Three...Five...Two and a half!" Mike started the car up and began driving around the statue. Micky began to sing "Fish heads" and the others joined in, except for Davy, who started reciting "The day we fall in love" as fast as he could. Noodle was pedaling as fast as her legs would let her.   
**lady of the celts: **"Fish heads, Fish heads. Rolly Polly Fish heads. Fish heads, Fish heads. Eat them up, Yum!" The boys sang on, clapping their hands, now completing their second turn around the staue. As the Monkees started their third turn around the statue Spot and Jack arrived on the scene. "What's going on here?" Spot cried "They're going where you can never hurt them." Muffins yelled at him. Just at that moment the Monkees completed their third turn around the statue, the pole on their car hit the wire strung across the square and in a big flash of light, they were gone...  
**lady ofthe celts:** The Monkees found themselves on the same road where they were before their adventure. "So what time is it Mike?" Micky asked. Mike looked at his watch, "It's about 3:30." Micky got a big grin on his face and put on his Spock ears. "If we hurry we'll be able to make it in enough time to see Spock! Peter take us there at warp 3." And the Monkees drove off into the sunset, to see Spock...maybe. (You can never trust Peter with the directions you know)  
  
**THE END**


End file.
